


Take This Cup

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants a little more time.





	Take This Cup

**Author's Note:**

> The name come from the Bible passage: _Jesus says 'Father,if you are willing, take this cup from me; yet not my will, but yours be done.’_

Tony denied it. He pretended that he’d never been in space, never nearly died, never held Peter Parker in his arms until he turned to dust. 

He ignored the others. 

He married Pepper. Morgan was born; he loved her with all his heart. 

He denied it all because he knew that _he_ was the one. He would lay down on that wire and let the others cross over him this time. He would take one for the team, for the world. He would become the kind of hero that Cap had always been. 

He just wanted a little more time.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
